


Dramione songs

by friends210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends210/pseuds/friends210
Summary: Little one shots based on songs.1. Sign of the Times“I love you Hermione, and your right, we need to fight. The end is near, we will finish all of this.” He held her a little tighter as he finished speaking. Hermione nuzzled into his neck. “Everything will be alright because we have each other and that's all that matters. But we will get away from here afterwards, we can move to the Scottish Highlands like we always wanted too.” He smiles at the thought.2. Malibu"Hermione and Draco snuggled into each other's arms as they walked along the shore. The warm water cover their toes as their feet sunk into the sand. They jerked their gaze to the sound of Scorps laughter"





	1. Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my little corner of this amazing website! Im super excited to finally be publishing something on here. My inspiration came from the song fic prompts. I love those and typically write and listen to music and what I listen to definitely influenced my writing. I chose “Sign of the Times” as my first prompt. Its pretty short but not too bad. Just long enough. I recommend listening to the song as you read by the way. Not sure if ill continue to add more. I want see what kind of feedback/response I get from this first one and then I shall go from there! Let me know if you liked it by leaving a kudos or commenting! I would love to hear your thoughts, Try to be gentle i'm new at this. Without further a do let's begin.  
> xx
> 
> I own nothing.

Sign of the Times

The moon's light poured into the large windows of a grand home. It was the only home for miles. The sky was clear and the stars shined brightly. The weather had been terribly hot in London this month, the cold air comes out during the darkness though to cool off the earth and its residents. Fall is coming. The leaves are dying. The air is drying. The flowers are wilting. The french doors are wide open to allow the cool breeze to flow through the home. The breeze flickers the lit candles that sat in the library. It was a beautiful library. Books filled the walls up to the ceiling. Rich mahogany shelving with intricate patterns along to the rims held the many loved books. Each read more than once. A young man and a woman lived  
here, both are incredibly intellectual and enjoy reading for hours and hours. This room was their favorite in the home, It was their sanctuary. The room held beautiful deep red plush chairs fit for a king. The chairs faced the grand fireplace. The designs along the rims matching the bookcase. The roaring fire crackled and filled the otherwise silent room. An occasional gust of wind would break through the air taking the handsome blonde gentlemen out of his silent trance. He was staring at the fire quite intently. He sat in the chair with an elbow propped on the arm with a tumbler of 50 year old firewhiskey in the other. He was dressed in black trousers and button down. His expression remained blank but his eyes spoke so much more. 

A light creak of the floor board could be heard through the thick mahogany door. A woman hesitated once reaching her destination of the library door. She seemed nervous-concerned almost. Her big brown eyes didn't sparkle like they used to. Her hair was in loose unruly waves, just like when she was a child. She wore a simple outfit, a pencil skirt and a blouse with a few buttons undone because of the heat from the day. She had just gotten home from work at the Ministry and had received some troubling news. She wanted to be with her husband. She softly knocked on the door and silently turned the handle. A cold breeze pushed her hair back. She looked around and found the source of the air. Then turned to her husband, sighing as she finally settled her eyes on him. She observed him for a moment until speaking.

“Love?” Her sweet honey voice softly broke through the man’s trance, he blinked once. Twice. Turned his head slightly towards her. His cool grey not meeting her warm brown. She took that as an invitation to continue. She began to walk over, his eyes following her feet. She stopped next to his seated form. Her eyes glanced at his tumbler of firewhiskey then at the almost empty bottle on the side table. She sighed her eyes held concern as she slowly reached to take his drink from his hand. Her smooth fingers touched his as she took the drink and placed it next to the bottle. His skin tingled where there's had met. He sighed and realized that after all these years she still had that effect on him. No matter what mood he was in she was always able to get his blood pumping. Her voice pulled him again out of his trance of reliving a warm memory. 

“Draco.” He sighed as she spoke. Her voice soothed his cold soul. His eyes darkened with desire as the alcohol took over as he looked at her smooth shapely legs. How lucky was he to have her. He sat up straighter and softly caressed her leg, slowly creeping up. He didn't deserve her. He should be rotting in azkaban but instead here he was with a beautiful smart wife at his side for years now. He groaned when the memory of them last week popped into his head. The years have passed but there lust never has. His warm fingers began under her tight pencil skirt but he didn't get too far. Her hand grasped his. His eyes finally met hers, she was so beautiful, his eyes dark with lust and annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak in protest until her finger met his mouth quickly shushing him.

“Draco, now isn't exactly the time for that is it? We need to talk about what happened today. What Kingsley said. What this all means. And what our next steps are.” Her hand fell from his lips to his chest up to his neck “I love you with all my heart, I hate to see you so troubled. It hurts me to see you hurting.” She smiled softly as her fingers brushed through his silky hair “You and I are in this together okay? No matter what i'll be by your side till the end. Okay?” Her eyes searched his. She was always able to read him so quickly, like a book. They both could. They were soulmates. His eyes softened the darkness turned lighter. He sighed. Lifting his hand to meet her own he pulled it from his face to his lap and entwined their fingers. Finally he spoke.

“My darling love, i'm sorry I stormed out today. I was...there was so much going on…Kingsley spoke to me before the large staff meeting and I just...I dont know.” Her eyes pleaded with him to continue and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He sighed and continued “I wasn't sure that it was true, that any of it was true. But after coming home and settling a little I realized that it is the sign of the times. Darkness has risen from the ashes, Voldemort is gone but his followers aren't. There is gonna be a another war Hermione. We never learn, we’ve been here before. Why are we always stuck and running from the darkness?” His eyes had gone larger as he spoke louder. His grasp on her hand tightened painfully.

“Draco…this is life. We have learned though. We will fight, and we will win...I’m tired of fighting too. I wish it didn't have to be this way but it is. And we can put a stop to it. ” Hermione spoke softly as her other hand reached down to their connected ones and smoothed her hand against his arm to lessen the grip on her hand. 

He was staring at nothing letting her words sink in. He loosened his grip on her beautiful hands as he felt her other hand glide against his forearm. He sighed and looked into her eyes. There foreheads quickly found each other. There was so much love in just one look between them, it said so much more than they could even say. It’s always been like this. It will always be like this. He pulled her down to sit on his lap in the large chair. She allowed him to pull her. She rested her hand and head on his warm chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. He held her close to him and placed his chin on her head and stared at the crackling fire. Minutes maybe hours had passed until he broke through their warm safe atmosphere.

“I love you Hermione, and your right, we need to fight. The end is near, we will finish all of this.” He held her a little tighter as he finished speaking. Hermione nuzzled into his neck. “Everything will be alright because we have each other and that's all that matters. But we will get away from here afterwards, we can move to the Scottish Highlands like we have always wanted too.” He smiles at the thought. His eyelids start to fall after a while of listening to her breathing, he falls into a surprisingly restful slumber after all that today gave him he thought he would be up until the morning light. Instead they both slept soundly in eachothers arms. The cold breeze settled as the candles melted out. The fire crackled through the night giving warmth to the lovers. All was well that night.

 

End.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Malibu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im back! I’m glad to see people have been reading my fic, and a special thank you too everyone who left Kudos <3 I am back with another song fic. I don't know if I wanna exactly incorporate lyrics into the writings, it's kinda tricky. But the more I write the more clear my writing shall become!  
> Today's pick is Malibu by Miley Cyrus. I love this song and love the music video. I got some inspo for the fic from the video. By the way this is fluffy, like really fluffy. My first one was pretty dark so I thought I would switch things up a bit. I hope you enjoy and be sure to jam to the song as you read!

The waves crashed into the rocks and smoothed the sand on the shore. The tides pushed and pulled along the earth. The serene sound filling their ears as they walked along the beach. The skies were clear as the sun shined brightly and it made for a perfect summer day. Birds flew in the skies above catching the wind. Their little cove was secluded, Draco insisted that if they were to go on holiday it will be done the Malfoy way. Hermione had rolled her eyes but complied nonetheless. Draco saw the twinkle in her brown eyes and knew she was excited. That’s all that mattered, making her and their son happy. 

They had both been working late nights for over a month and poor Scorpius had to stay and his grandparents house at the manor. He enjoyed playing with senior Malfoys and the elves but Hermione and Draco missed him, and each other. They missed being a family. Every day was a gift for the family and they have been neglecting time to with each other. 

Little Scorpius was running trying to outrun the waves. While a little goldendoodle puppy chased eagerly after him. Hermione brought the puppy home one day as a gift for Scorp. Draco wasn’t all too happy about having a barking muddy beast in the house. Hermione had insisted that once Draco got to know the pup that they would get along. Draco grumbled and went to go make tea. A few days later Hermione came home after working late and went upstairs to check on Scorp who was sound asleep. She kissed his head and crept to her own room and found Draco snuggled up in bed with the little puppy resting on his stomach. The sight warmed her heart. She couldn't wait to tell Draco she was right. Snapping a quick photo for proof she got under the sheets and snuggled in and fells asleep with a smile on her face.

Hermione and Draco snuggled into each other's arms as they walked along the shore. The warm water cover their toes as their feet sunk into the sand. They jerked their gaze to the sound of Scorps laughter as the puppy finally caught up to him and jumped on him trying to lick him. Hermione giggled as Draco let out a small laugh and smiled. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and looked up at him through her thick lashes. 

“Draco…” She spoke warmly with a small smile. Her face sun kissed face was lit up with joy, her untamable hair golden from the rays whipped across her face as the wind pushed on. Draco smiled and thought that she looked so carefree and beautiful. 

“Yes my love?” He loved when her smile got bigger as he spoke. She squeezed him and stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear as if to tell him a secret. 

“I’m so happy” She leaned back down and bit her lip as she smiled. Draco caressed her face.

“God, do you even know how beautiful you are?” He shook his head and smirked as he leaned in to kiss her warm pink lips. She smiled as she kissed him softly back. There foreheads met as they both breathed the same air.

Releasing each other from their embrace the clasped hands and began walking towards Scorpius who was still running around happily with Daffodil. Scorpius had insisted on naming the puppy after a flower even though they told him it was a boy. He said that flowers are fun and he enjoys playing in the garden with Hermione. Draco and Hermione found it sweet how innocent and full of life he was.

Scorpius saw the two them approaching and he began running over to them. Draco let go of Hermione’s hand to lean down with open arms as Scorp ran towards him he jumped into his arms and screamed with joy. He wrapped his toddler arms around Draco's neck and laughed as he spoke to Draco about the waves. Draco held his boy close as he spoke excitedly. Hermione looked on and smiled and smoothed her hand onto Draco's back.

“-and then I have to run away cause the fish aurors will catch me.” Draco laughed and nodded his head. Scorpius was fascinated with Draco's job as an Auror. He asks him thousands of questions and tells his Uncle Harry, who is the head Auror, everything he learned and tells him to let him become one. Harry laughs and tells him one day.

Draco catches Hermione's eye as Scorpius continues talking. He winks and she shakes her head and laughs.

…………..

Later that evening as Hermione and Draco tuck an already asleep Scorpius in with Daffodil already snuggling with the small boy they think about how grateful they are. Quietly shutting the boys door they walk towards the sitting room with the fireplace. Even though it's summertime the beach house is right on the water so the ocean breeze is always cooler at night.

Draco lights the fire and joins Hermione on the couch. She hands him a glass of firewhiskey as the sit silently in eachothers arms and watch the fire. The sound of the crackling fire and the ocean waves filling their ears, they feel so at peace.

Draco turns his head towards Hermione and watches her as she takes a sip of her drink. She glanced sideways at him and smirks. Draco breathes out and places an arm around her and pulls her closer. She quickly snuggles in. He kisses the top of her head and sighs. She shuts her eyes and relaxes into him even more if possible. They sit like that for a while until his voice suddenly breaks through the fire crackles and ocean waves.

“I never thought that I would ever be here. Here with you. With Scorpius. I never thought I would ever be this happy. My childhood didn't bring me much joy. But this...this life we created together...it makes me so happy.” He feels his throat tighten at the thought of losing it all. Hermione turns her head to look into his gray eyes.

“Mmmm...Draco i'm happy we have this too” She lays her head against his chest again. Draco kisses the top of her head and hugs her.

“I love you so much” he closes his eyes as he holds her. 

“I love you too Draco.” He gets butterflies to this day when she says that too him. He is just so excited and happy to have her in his life. She made him whole. She is everything. She has given him so much and he works hard everyday to make her happy. He will until he the day he dies. He will always love his bushy haired fiery gryffindor. 

End.


End file.
